un arrière goût de soufre
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets sur Archer et Kimblee, et parfois Roy :: 14ème vignette : à deux. 15e: Kimblee, seul dans ce monde. 16e: Archer/Kimblee, ambition. 17e: Archer, Kimblee et une bague. 18e: Archer vs Roy. 19e: Archer/kimblee, pouvoir. 20e: le goût du massacre. MàJ, 21e: démonstration pour recrue incrédule ! ::yaoi et gen::
1. ArcKim, tant que tu seras à moi

et encore un receuil de ficlets en devenir... que voulez-vous, ils sont trop fiers pour être assimilés aux autres "méchants de l'armée", et puis Greed est trop possessif pour laisser de la place (ne parlons même pas de Kimblee lui-même !) à Archer dans "son" recueil à lui :p  
donc, voilà, des bouts de fic sur Frank Archer et Zolf J. Kimblee, participations à la communauté 52 saveurs pour "les militaires de FMA".

* * *

**Titre : **aussi longtemps que tu seras à moi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage/Couple :** Frank Archer, Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème : **52 saveurs #14, "aussi longtemps que tu es à moi"  
**Timeline/Spoil **éventuel : épisodes 31, 37, 39  
**Avertissement : **POV Archer, d'où apologie de la guerre, et vague Archer/Kimblee.  
280 mots

oOo

J'ai dévoué ma vie à l'art le plus noble qui soit. Se battre est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Se battre bien est tout un art.  
Mettez quelques humains ensemble, fatalement, ils s'affronteront. Il faut savoir faire ça de manière ordonnée ; où est l'intérêt de simplement s'entretuer pour pas grand' chose ?

Défendre son pays, lui assurer les ressources qu'il nécessite pour vivre, est essentiel. Oh, je ne parle pas d'aller étendre son territoire : chaque chose en son temps !  
Rien que maintenir l'ordre est suffisamment occupant. Il faut _toujours_ que les choses dérapent sur les frontières, dans les contrées voisines. À nous de rétablir l'harmonie.

A moi d'organiser les manœuvres.  
Comment unir nos troupes, sans qu'il se crée d'hostilité entre nos propres soldats ; revers de la médaille, évidemment, certains ne pourront se supporter : le tout est de savoir les unifier dans un but commun pour oublier les dissensions inopportunes.  
Comment gérer chaque mouvement, comment éliminer le plus d'éléments hostiles en sacrifiant le moins possible de nos propres hommes.  
Comment se servir de chaque type d'arme, comment adapter sa puissance et compenser l'effort nécessaire pour chaque situation.

Et même commander aux Alchimistes d'Etat… les plus puissantes de toutes les armes, capables d'une précision incroyable, mais aussi tellement délicates à manipuler, qui risquent de faire les pires dégâts si par erreur ils en venaient à vous échapper.  
C'est un défi des plus excitants. Zolf J. Kimblee, Alchimiste Ecarlate, la plus belle, la plus puissante des armes que j'ai jamais eue entre les mains, aussi longtemps que tu seras à moi, nous serons invincibles !

oOo

à vot' bon coeur m'sieurs-dames, un beau geste, allons enquiquiner en choeur les gens derrière http(deux points, double slash)support(point)fanfiction(point)net pour leur demander d'ajouter notre Frankie préféré à la liste des personnages disponibles, histoire que Zolfy s'ennuie moins ? (et Fury et Breda et Denny et Maria et quelques autres aussi ?)


	2. Kim, Roy, l opposé de la foi

**Titre :** croyances et certitudes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Zolf Kimblee, Roy Mustang  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #33, "l'opposé de la foi"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : guerre d'Ishbal  
**Avertissement :** thèmes religieux, blasphème.  
315 mots

oOo

« Ils n'utilisent pas l'alchimie, parce que leur dieu le leur interdit ? foutaises. »  
L'opinion de Kimblee tomba sans appel.  
« Dieu n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas de puissance divine au-dessus de nous. Que des lois physiques que nous pouvons comprendre et utiliser.  
-Qu'importe, s'ils y croient…  
-Ridicule. S'ils ont besoin de se placer sous l'autorité d'une grosse fable, c'est que ce sont des lâches. Trop faibles pour assumer leurs actes. S'ils font quelque chose de bien, ce n'est pas pour eux mais la volonté d'Ishbala, s'ils font quelque chose qu'ils trouvent mal, ils comptent sur lui pour leur pardonner. Et eux, ils ne sont donc plus responsables ? »

À cela, Roy ne tenait pas à opposer la moindre objection. Ne croyant pas non plus, pourquoi défendre la foi d'autres qui ne le regardait pas ?

« Il n'y a pas de dieu, je le répète : il n'y a pas de puissance au-dessus de nous. _Je_ suis dieu, si je le veux. J'ai la puissance de l'alchimie qu'ils craignent tant entre les mains, est-ce que ça ne suffit pas ? ils sont des hommes et ils croient en Dieu. Moi, je suis un dieu et je ne crois pas en l'homme.  
-Tu crois vraiment ça ? »

Kimblee eut un moment de silence. Après réflexion, se fendant d'un sourire inquiétant, il rectifia :

« Non. Je ne _crois_ pas. Ne me mets pas dans le même sac qu'eux. »

Là, Roy pourrait tout de même rétorquer que ça restait une forme de croyance. Mais ça serait jouer sur les mots, et argumenter avec Kimblee semblait un combat perdu d'avance. Ce type était d'une telle _mauvaise foi_, ah, qu'elle tombait mal, cette expression !  
Il le laissa donc conclure :

« Je _sais_. »


	3. GreKimArc, le coeur de ton geste

**Titre :** un geste à faire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage**/Couple : Zolf Kimblee, Greed/Kimblee, Kimblee/Archer  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #37, "le cœur de ton geste"  
Spoil éventuel : épisodes 31, 37, 39  
222 mots

o

Dans un coin à peu près calme du Devil's Nest, Kimblee réfléchissait. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Lequel faire ?

D'un côté, Greed et ses pattes baladeuses et un ego à balancer le sien, persuadé que tout lui appartenait, y compris l'alchimiste. Une bande de rustres qui profite le plus possible de la vie. L'alcool, les femmes. Des gars qui ferment les yeux s'il décide de faire exploser un truc ou deux. Un troupeau de choses à moitié humaines, que l'armée a reniées et qui ont renié l'armée en retour.  
De l'autre, Archer. Un lieutenant-colonel toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec une ambition froide. Des règles de vie strictes auxquelles il a cessé de se plier depuis longtemps. La discipline à laquelle il ne tient décidément pas à se soumettre. Le permis pur et simple de détruire, il y sera en fait même encouragé. Des hommes à sa botte.

Rester avec l'un et vivre toute ta vie dans les sous-sols, rester sagement caché, ou prendre le risque d'aller rejoindre l'autre en pleine lumière, espérant ne pas s'y brûler ?  
Trahir ceux qui te font confiance et s'imaginent être tes égaux, pour retourner te mettre toi-même sous l'autorité d'un chef ?

Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Choisis, Zolf. Et choisis bien.


	4. Kimblee, en lettres de sang

(note : celle-ci est un repost extérieur au défi de 52 saveurs)

**Titre :** en lettres de sang  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage :** Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, studio Bones

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "évasion" ; je voulais faire cadrer ça avec une interprétation tordue d' "épistolaire", mais ça ne marche pas des masses...  
(initialement publiée le 3 janvier 2007)

oOo

Enfermé dans sa cellule, Kimblee se remémore chaque jour quelque chose d'important. La composition de la dynamite, le cercle à tracer pour faire exploser un corps organique, une vieille chanson qui lui plaisait, le compte de son tableau de chasse en Ishbal, un truc qu'il a oublié de faire avant de partir à la guerre…

Il se demande, si depuis le temps qu'il est là sans plus personne pour s'intéresser à lui, il ne va finir par oublier tout ce qu'il savait, et même comment lire et écrire. Parler, ça pas de problème : il passe outre le silence imposé dès que l'envie lui prend, tant pis pour les gardiens qui râlent. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il n'a rien vu d'écrit autre que son matricule de prisonnier.  
Il ne voit pas trop ce qui pourrait être intéressant à lire, de toute façon, dans ce trou. Mais c'est une question de principe : quand il sortira de là –parce qu'il trouvera moyen de sortir un jour, soyez-en assurés- ça le contrarierait passablement de rester idiot, lui qui se targuait d'être raffiné dans son genre, à l'époque d'avant puis pendant Ishbal.

Le jour où on le transfère au Cinquième Laboratoire, ce problème lui est complètement sorti de la tête. Il a plus important à penser.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'au beau milieu de la cavalcade accompagnant l'effondrement du labo et l'évasion des chimères, il croise une splendide éclaboussure de sang sur un mur : ça, c'est un langage qu'il comprend. Un message qu'il prend comme adressé spécialement à lui, et qu'il lit avec délectation. C'est la promesse qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il peut se rappeler absolument tout.

C'est comme le vélo, la natation, ou tout un tas d'autres comparaisons un peu, voire carrément, ridicules de par leur simplicité : les explosions, quand on sait faire, on n'oublie pas. Ça revient comme ça, tout seul. Ça sera pareil pour le reste, conclut-il. Quoi qu'il ait été, quoi qu'il ait su, l'emprisonnement n'a rien changé, il n'a rien oublié. Il sait toujours, il est toujours.  
Dès qu'il sera de nouveau libre, il sera grand temps d'en profiter !


	5. ArcKim, iconographie de la résurrection

**Titre :** mort et renouveau  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage**/Couple : Frank Archer, Archer/Kimblee, prétenduement Roy/Ed aussi  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #40, "une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection"  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 31, 37, 41-42, 46  
**Avertissements :** Mutilation. Envies de meurtres avec torture.  
435 mots

oOo

On prétend que celui qui tue une personne, devient cette personne. Frank Archer s'en moque : il a tué d'innombrables personnes, et est toujours égal à lui-même. Ses victimes restent mortes et lui vivant, rien ne changera.  
Quant à l'inverse ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir de la mort d'un quelconque individu. Mais après tout, Kimblee n'était pas un individu quelconque, il était bien plus qu'un homme, c'était une arme vivante, et c'était la sienne.  
Mais malgré cette douleur, il est heureux de n'être pas mort avec lui. Rester en vie après l'épreuve de Lior lui a donné une détermination nouvelle.

Il a cru mourir, il a survécu. En se réveillant dans ce corps dur et froid, il s'est demandé s'il était toujours bien vivant… une nouvelle vie, fort différente, s'offrait désormais à lui.  
Ce corps hideux, il lui a trouvé une ressemblance insupportable avec celui d'Elric. L'homme –non, l'enfant, le monstrueux gamin !- qu'il tenait pour responsable de tout cela. Tiens, comme s'il était mort et renaissait à l'image de son assassin !

Puis quand il apprit à en contrôler la pleine puissance, il se sentit alors semblable à Kimblee. Et cette idée-là était délectable. Peu importait alors la mort, si c'était pour renaître dans un tel corps, similaire à celui qu'il avait tant chéri !  
Arme vivante, hein ? Il n'était pas alchimiste, mais il pouvait désormais faire aussi bien, en matière de destruction.  
Il se jura de supprimer Mustang, et son protégé avec.  
Il avait toujours détesté ce bellâtre, et chaque point commun qu'il se découvrait avec lui le faisait grincer des dents. Notamment, leur compétition dans la course aux promotions. Plus récemment, s'être trouvé chacun un alchimiste aux longs cheveux et aux yeux d'or, surpuissants… mais au moins, se disait Archer, le sien était en âge (légal) de faire _tout_ ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Rien ne lui ramènera _son_ Kimblee, mais qu'importe. Il était maintenant à ses côtés pour l'éternité, et ces deux salopards, il allait leur rendre la pareille.  
L'alchimiste de compagnie de ce _cher_ Roy, il se promit de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. Et s'assurer que Mustang soit au courant, avant de le supprimer à son tour. Ou alors, l'inverse.  
En tout cas, il s'assurerait qu'il ne reste plus rien de reconnaissable de leurs deux corps quand il en aurait fini avec eux, rien qui pourrait permettre à quiconque de tenter de les ramener à leur tour.


	6. Kimblee, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie

**Titre** : un peu, beaucoup, à la folie...  
**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple** : Kimblee x sa Pierre  
**Rating** : PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix

Pour Ishime  
**Prompt** : Leur premier baiser  
222 mots

oOo

Avant l'aggravation de la guerre d'Ishbal, Zolf J. Kimblee voyait son métier comme absolument n'importe quel autre. Les ordres qu'on lui donnait à accomplir, quels qu'ils soient, c'était son travail, ni plus ni moins ; c'est pour cela qu'il s'était engagé, c'est pour cela qu'il était payé.

Ça ne lui faisait rien de tuer des gens ? –Non. Et avec les troubles dans la zone Ishbal, une fois qu'on l'eut appelé au front ? Alors là, oui, devant l'ampleur de la tâche, il éprouvait la satisfaction du travail bien fait. L'extermination décidée de ce peuple ? Ça n'était pas à lui de discuter la justesse de cette décision.

Et quand on lui mit cet artéfact entre les mains… toute la puissance de la Pierre Philosophale, objet de légendes fait réalité, se déversa en lui. Une sensation d'éblouissement le prit. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vraiment vivant.Il y en avait, dans son régiment, qui avant de partir au feu, baisaient des médailles porte-bonheur ou une arme fétiche, espérant ainsi s'assurer victoire et vie sauve. Lui prenait sa Pierre à pleine bouche pour rester en contact le plus étroit possible tout en gardant les mains libres, question d'efficacité. Cela n'avait rien de mystique. Mais depuis qu'il usait de cette Pierre, son travail était devenu une véritable passion, irraisonnée, à la limite de la folie.


	7. RoyKim, à feu et à sang

**Titre** : à feu et à sang  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple** : Roy Mustang, Zolf Kimblee  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix 

**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : guerre d'Ishbal. Tome 15 ou épisode 15, selon.

Pour Lorelai  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre eux.  
200 mots

oOo

On raconte qu'à la guerre, dans l'urgence, devant la peur de mourir et poussé par l'excitation du combat, on cherche du réconfort partout où l'on peut. Là-dessus, Roy a failli accepter les avances de Kimblee. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a retenu.

Ensuite, il s'en félicite : à mesure que les jours et les ordres de mission passaient, il s'est rendu compte d'à quel point l'Alchimiste Écarlate était dérangé. Il _s'amusait_ sur le champ de bataille et ne cédait à la tentation de la chair que par ennui entre deux déploiements de force trop espacés à son goût. Là où tous les autres réagissaient violemment à la pression subie, lui restait étrangement calme et accomplissait son œuvre de destruction avec autant de morgue qu'il aurait traité un banal travail de bureau.

À côté de cela, ce type avait du feu au fond des yeux et une pourriture effroyable dans la tête. Roy ne s'étonne pas qu'il ait fini par basculer totalement dans la folie. En secret, il en est grandement soulagé : Kimblee le fascinait avec sa perversion, avec tout ce qu'il représentait que Roy ne voulait pas devenir. Il préfère le savoir enfermé à double tour bien loin de lui.


	8. Arc, Kim, dans les termes du contrat

Bouh. Dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt contente du nouvel anime, mais maintenant que ça y est, les deux histoires ont divergé nettement, Archer qui n'y existe pas va me manquer terriblement...

* * *

**Titre** : c'était pas dans le contrat, ça !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
**Personnages/Couple** : un innocent soldat anonyme, Frank Archer, Zolf Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Square Enix, Bones

**Prompt** : "trier les fringues pour la lessive"  
(proposé par Lorelai pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Archer/Kimblee)

**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Être aux ordres du Lieutenant-Colonel Frank Archer c'est accomplir une fonction bien rôdée. Il n'y a pas grand' chose à craindre de lui. Il n'est pas tyrannique ni inique. Tant qu'on est rapide et efficace pour obéir, en tout cas. Et il est d'ailleurs très régulier dans ses ordres.

Pour l'ordonnance qui s'y colle en ce moment les choses se sont brusquement gâtées le jour où le Lieutenant-colonel a sorti ce détraqué de Kimblee de prison. Et que ce dernier, installé dans ses quartiers en conquérant, a décidé de se mêler de superviser les taches ménagères. Ça n'est pas qu'il change les ordres. Mais il l'observe faire en frottant lentement les paumes de ses mains tatouées, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Flippant !

Séparer les textiles c'est un jeu d'enfant pour qui en a l'habitude. Séparer les pièces d'uniforme des deux officiers ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Mais avec cette menace qui pèse sur lui,  
« Gaffe à ce que tu fais. Tu sais, parmi les trucs très moches qu'on subit en prison ? Ne jamais récupérer les mêmes fringues au retour de la buanderie, souvent pas exactement à la bonne taille, et sans savoir qui les a portées avant nous c'est vraiment irritant. Alors si je me retrouve avec un caleçon pas à moi, je te fais sauter. Nan, j'plaisante, je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et respectable, maintenant, j'ai plus le droit de faire péter les gens. Oooh, allons tremble pas comme ça ou tu vas te tromper ! »  
...il n'est plus si sûr de lui.

Il ne sait même plus quoi souhaiter non plus : que le Major renégat soit rétabli dans les rangs comme l'espère Archer, pour qu'on lui affecte quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il n'ait plus à subir sa présence, ou qu'il retourne vite en prison très très très loin de cette caserne !

oOo

Note : si vous avez pitié de celui-là, vous pouvez retrouver plus de drabbles sur d'autres soldats anonymes dans mon recueil "chair à canon" (s/3462803/1/)


	9. Kimblee, les mains liées

**Titre** : le malconfort  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages **: Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Avertissements** : situation beurk

**Prompt** : "attaché"  
(proposé par Heera Ookami pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Kimblee)

**Nombre de mots** : 175 mots

oOo

Ces connards de geôliers tiennent à ce Kimblee porte ses menottes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pas le droit de les enlever pour dormir. Ni pour aller aux toilettes. Et quand on l'autorise à se laver, environ une fois par semaine, ils ne lui libèrent qu'une main à la fois pour lui permettre de se déshabiller, et les lui remettent aussitôt ; pareil pour se rhabiller. Alors ne parlons même pas de se branler avec... la plaque de bois qui sépare ses poignets pour empêcher ses mains de se toucher est grande, lourde, encombrante.  
Ça n'est pas totalement impossible, mais ô combien inconfortable ; il l'a fait quelques fois, de temps en temps, mais il a renoncé vite, au final.

À la place, quand il est vraiment trop frustré, il suce sa Pierre philosophale, celle dont le vol lui a valu de se retrouver enfermé ici. Les sensations qu'elle procure ainsi ne remplacent pas franchement le fait de l'utiliser pour détruire, ou de se contenter physiquement, mais offrent quand même un ersatz tolérable.


	10. KimArc, garde à vous

**Titre** : garde-à-vous  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Frank Archer/Zolf Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Archer/Kimblee, « garde à vous »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Avertissement** : hi, salacerie !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Archer entra dans son bureau d'un pas raide, pour y trouver Kimblee affalé sur son fauteuil. L'alchimiste leva les yeux et le suivit du regard, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le saluer.

« Major Kimblee, auriez-vous oublié pendant votre temps en prison ? Quand un supérieur passe, un soldat se met au garde-à-vous pour lui.  
- Je n'ai pas oublié. Auriez-vous perdu votre sens de l'observation ? C'est précisément ce qui se passe. »

Archer ravala sa répartie, les yeux tout à coup attirés par le négligé terrible dans l'uniforme de Kimblee. _D'un certain point de vue_, c'était vrai.


	11. Archer, post chirurgie

**Titre** : égrener le chapelet qu'on peut  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnage** : Frank Archer  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Et je fais quoi moi pendant ce temps, j'enfile des perles ? » d'après Mab'  
pour la case n°10 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Archer

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post épisode 42  
**Nombre de mots** :160

oOo

Immobilisé, mutilé, la moitié du corps arraché, et pire que ça : sa mission lamentablement échouée. Des pertes d'effectif monstrueuses, ses plus belles armes anéanties, et une fois de plus c'est Mustang qui récoltera la gloire à sa place alors que sur lui tombera un blâme.  
Et que coincé sur ce lit d'hôpital en soins intensifs, bourrés de drogues les plus diverses jusqu'à la gueule pour l'aider à tenir le coup, il ne peut plus rien faire !

Quand on lui propose l'automail pour remplacer les parties perdues de son corps, il accepte immédiatement. Non seulement sans hésiter, mais en plus il exige des armes intégrées à la greffe.  
Une à une, des balles luisantes sont insérées dans les chargeurs qui lui sont destinés. Il met tout son espoir sur ces petits engins de mort. Mentalement, il les recompte. Imaginer sur qui, sur quoi, pour quoi, il pourra les tirer le distrait de sa douleur et l'aide à tenir.


	12. Kimblee, chaleur

**Titre** : fondu au soleil  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : "Canicule" d'après Laitue  
pour la case n° o8 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Kimblee

**Continuité **: guerre d'Ishval  
**Avertissement** : demi-drabble – oh allez, deux fois dans un millier de fics de longueurs diverses… la prochaine ficlet sera plus longue, promis !  
**Nombre de mots** : 50

oOo

Ah, le soleil de l'est, tellement, tellement loin de la mer, et le vent brûlant qui souffle et dont on dit qu'il rend fou.

Foutaises, hein ?

Mais beaucoup d'autres soldats n'ont pas supporté cette campagne ; est-ce cela est-ce autre chose... Kimblee, lui, ne se pose pas la question.


	13. Archer, sur pieds à tout prix

**Titre** : à quel prix…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : Frank Archer, des médecins  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **2#o9, « Plus de cocaïne pour apaiser la douleur » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 41-42 et 48 à la fin de la 1ère série**  
Notes** : pour tenter de combler un plot-hole…  
**Nombre de mots** : 700 et des brouettes ; oh wow, tant que ça ? (...he ben, on va dire que voilà qui compense plus que largement la brièveté de ma dernière ficlet kimblesque !)

oOo

Colonel Frank Archer, matricule... Blessé lors de la campagne de Lior. Depuis sa fondation, cet hôpital militaire a vu passer un nombre impressionnant de blessures diverses, à différents stades d'horreur. Il ne reste plus grand' chose au répertoire de la boucherie humaine pour étonner les médecins qui officient là. Mais ce patient-ci est spécial dans son genre.

Amputé de deux membres, le tronc et le crâne à moitié défoncés, un rein et deux mètres d'intestin bons à resséquer, ablation de la rate : c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu à ses blessures. Quant à la chirurgie reconstructrice massive qui a suivi ! Greffe de deux membres mécaniques, remplacement total de la cage thoracique – n'en reconstruire que la moitié posait trop de contraintes mécaniques – pose d'une prothèse sur l'hémi-bassin, reconstruction de la voûte crânienne, greffe d'un œil bionique...

Normalement, les médecins auraient dû se contenter de commencer par crâne et thorax, lui laisser au moins un an, voire plusieurs années, pour récupérer, avant de passer aux membres si son état le permettait. Ordres exceptionnels du haut commandement, sur ce patient tout a été fait d'un coup.

Pour ce faire, on lui administre un cocktail explosif de drogues diverses. Anesthésiques et stimulants. Immuno-suppresseurs. Encore des stimulants. Ils le gavent d'alcaloïdes et de corticoïdes.

La rééducation entamée, il leur faut oublier l'idée de juste supprimer la douleur. C'est peine perdue, ou alors il sera tellement abruti qu'il ne pourra faire aucun progrès. Ils misent sur la transcender plutôt au lieu de l'effacer.

« Augmentez les doses.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Certain.  
- Les effets secondaires...  
- Tant pis. Au point où il en est, ça ne changera plus grand' chose.  
- Ça passe ou ça casse.  
- Ne persiflez pas et injectez-lui ce bolus.  
- ...À vos ordres. »

Les effets secondaires pourtant, surtout à de telles doses, devraient faire réfléchir à deux fois : les bénéfices espérés valent-ils les risques encourus ?

Au point de vue purement physique, les médecins ont à juguler tachycardie, hypertension, hyperthermie.

Au niveau mental, les pyschotropes administrés provoquent euphorie, sensation de puissance intellectuelle, indifférence à la douleur, à la fatigue et à la faim – tout cela nécessaire à sa thérapie/rééducation. Ils lui font oublier fatigue et douleur, surtout, et lui donnent la force mentale de se croire capable de traverser cette épreuve : c'est l'essentiel pour le remettre debout. Mais à outrance, c'est courir le risque qu'il dépasse ses nouvelles limites physiques et épuise son corps en un rien de temps.

Leur effet s'accompagne également de la levée des inhibitions, de comportements violents ? Associables aux dommages cérébraux. Et ceux qui ont connu le Lieutenant-colonel Archer avant même la campagne qui lui a coûté son intégrité pourraient dire que ça ne le changera sans doute pas beaucoup. Si ça tourne mal, ils pourront l'imputer à la personnalité du patient, au traumatisme de l'accident, aux dégâts déjà subis avant, et réfuter avoir fait empirer les choses. On ne pourra jamais rien prouver. Personne ne cherchera une cause exacte, de toute façon. Il ne doit plus rester personne qui s'intéresse au Colonel Frank Archer en tant que personne.

« Ce type est-il encore humain ?  
- La moitié de son corps est d'origine, il lui reste un cerveau fonctionnel et un cœur de chair.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'on le traite plus comme un cobaye que comme un patient.  
- L'impression ? Mon vieux, si vous perdez votre temps avec ces impressions, changez de métier.  
- N'empêche, il ressemble plus à un tas de ferraille qui abrite une usine chimique ambulante.  
- Il n'est pas très ambulant pour l'instant, pourtant...  
- Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les greffes d'automail sont effectives et on fait tout pour que la rééducation se fasse dans les plus brefs délais.  
- Moi j'appelle ça une bombe à retardement.  
- He bien tant pis. Les objectifs donnés sont en passe d'être atteints et c'est tout ce qui compte. Vos impressions, je vous le répète, vous pouvez les ranger au vestiaire. »

Tant pis pour les conséquences à long terme, estiment les médecins sur ce cas. Après un tel miracle, ils veulent juste voir les ordres d'en haut accomplis – ce type sur pied, au moins quelques mois, si possible quelques années, et c'est tout – mais ils ne croient pas à un rétablissement complet. Folie complète que ce traitement...


	14. ArcKim, nous deux

**Titre** : toi et moi ensemble contre…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Frank Archer, Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#42, « Mon amour, nous formerons à nous deux une armée » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

Ni Frank Archer ni Zolf Kimblee n'avaient l'intention de prendre possession du commandement. Être le grand chef et gouverner, très peu pour eux, ça ne les intéressait juste pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

L'un voulait être un héros, avoir la reconnaissance de ses pairs, de ses supérieurs et du grand public l'autre voulait avoir la liberté de ses mouvements, et de bonnes excuses si possible – « l'impunité pour faire sauter tout ce qu'il lui plaira, » c'est extrêmement réducteur mais l'idée générale est là.  
Prendre des ordres et les exécuter leur allait plus qu'amplement. Agir de leur propre initiative, d'accord, à condition de ne pas être tenus responsables des buts recherchés.  
Se mettre au service de leur pays leur allait bien mieux.

Ils étaient de bons soldats, l'un et l'autre. Ils fonctionnaient bien en synergie, se comprenaient totalement. Ils se servaient l'un de la folie de l'autre aussi, et alors ?

_Une armée à deux… nous serons les meilleurs. Mercenaires. Nous nous vendrons au plus offrant, au plus ambitieux, et nous le ferons triompher. En échange de la gloire !_

Toi et moi : l'un pour la stratégie, prendre et transmettre les ordres, prendre les initiatives au besoin, l'autre à la puissance de frappe, avec l'habitude des manœuvres et le goût du travail bien fait.  
Ensemble, nous serons invincibles !


	15. Kimblee, son monde à lui

**Titre** : son monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#49, « Solipsisme en hiver » pour 52 saveurs  
**Prompt **: « _Il isola le cheveux blanc, le tripota pour __être certain de son existence. "Noooooooooon__ !"_ » d'après Drakys lors d'un arbre à drabbles (il y a… un sacré bout de temps maintenant !)  
**Continuité : **tome 17  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Être _certain_ de son existence ? Non. C'est impossible. Tout peut n'être qu'illusion. Il pense donc _quelque chose_ existe, mais est-ce lui ou n'est-il qu'un fragment de l'imagination d'autre chose... alors s'il mourrait là, serait-ce pour autant la fin ?

À mesure que le sang quitte son corps, les pensées de Kimblee se font de moins en moins cohérentes. Il est au-delà de se demander « Est-ce vraiment la fin _pour moi_ ? » ; il veut savoir ce qu'il adviendra du reste après.

Son monde disparaîtrait avec lui, c'est sûr. Il aurait aimé que ça soit par sa faute. Dans une grande explosion…


	16. ArcKim, ses yeux étranges

**Titre** : ses yeux…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Frank Archer, Zolf Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#51, « Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils si sots qu'ils ne réalisent pas / Toute la sagesse dissimulée derrière ces yeux étranges? / Et que ces gens si merveilleux sont toi et moi. » pour 52 saveurs  
**Note : **PoV Archer  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Les hommes appellent folie tout comportement qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Une intelligence, un raisonnement qui les dépasse, ils s'en méfieront.

Voyez ces yeux étranges. Des yeux dorés, d'une couleur rare, encore plus inquiétants du fait du regard qui les hante. Pas juste à cause de leur couleur, non, mais surtout de leur expression. Une flamme étrange y danse. La folie, disent certains. Quelque chose d'animal, disent d'autres. Quelques uns détournent purement et simplement les yeux, refusant de rencontrer ceux-là.  
Mais moi, moi, moi, j'y lis de l'ambition, de l'ambition à grande mesure. Ce qu'ils appellent folie, je le reconnais et je le comprends. Bande d'imbéciles ! Tu es juste au-dessus d'eux. Pas fou.

Kimblee... Toi, tu as tout compris à l'armée, au contraire. Tu as le savoir et la sagesse. Tu n'es pas juste un pion. Et moi, je te comprends.  
Nous partageons le même mode de pensée toi et moi. Les autres... ne méritent que l'on serve d'eux.  
Toi et moi, nous pourrions prendre le pouvoir, ainsi – et d'une certaine manière, c'est ce que nous ferons. Les plus efficaces qui soient, nous saurons faire ensemble des choses magnifiques.


	17. ArcKim, proposition décente

**Titre : **_with this ring_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple : **Frank Archer x Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Fullmetal Alchemist (anime) – Kimblee/Archer – anneau »  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
peut se prendre comme mini-pièce compagne au one-shot un peu plus long et plus scabreux "lacet/liens" dans mon recueil Don't Ask Don't Tell ( /s/6875802/13/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Frank Archer s'est acheté l'Alchimiste Écarlate qu'on disait fou et renégat à l'aide d'un bel anneau… un anneau orné d'une pierre, la plus précieuse qui soit : philosophale. En retour, Kimblee lui a trouvé un autre anneau, à porter… plus bas. Les deux décuplent leur puissance là où ils trouvent que ça compte vraiment. L'alchimie pour l'un, le physique pour l'autre, et les deux s'y retrouvent.

- C'est aller un peu vite en besogne que de s'échanger des bagues au bout de deux-trois rendez-vous à peine, non ?

Si, peut-être ; mais bah… tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, la guerre comme l'amour.


	18. ArcKim, ArcRoy, haine

**Titre : **Jusque dans la mort  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Frank Archer x Roy Mustang, Archer/Kimblee passé, Roy/Ed suggéré  
**Genre : **folie furieuse  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#27, « haine » pour 30 interdits  
**Avertissements : **hate!sex, non-con, gun kink, mutilation - limite NC–17 pour la violence et même pas pour le sexe  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post épisode 42  
**Note : **PoV Archer (avec un demi-cerveau en moins)  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Roy Mustang, espèce de sinistre salopard. C'est toi qui caches ce petit péteux de FullMetal Alchemist, je le sais. Alors que ce petit monstre m'a tué mon Kimblee, ma belle arme de destruction massive, terrible et n'obéissant qu'à moi, qui devait faire la gloire de notre armée. Cet ignoble morpion arrogant : qu'il crève à son tour ! Et toi, tu le protèges ?

Je te ferai donc d'abord la peau, avant de lui passer sur le corps. Je te trouerai la peau, avec tous ces beaux canons qu'on m'a greffés en remplacement du corps qu'il m'a volé. Et puis je te trouerai autre chose, aussi. Tu vas voir, tout ce que je peux te faire. Dis-moi, imagines-tu seulement l'horreur de te trouver amputé de la moitié de ton corps comme de ta virilité ? Les armes intégrées sont une étrange consolation à une telle perte. Je dispose désormais d'une puissance magnifique, mais rien ne peut remplacer le naturel, de ce côté-là au moins.

Je vais te montrer. Tu verras, l'acier froid glissera facilement dans cet endroit innommable. Je l'ai déjà fait avec mon pistolet préféré sur Kimblee, je sais m'y prendre. Et oh, peut-être l'as-tu expérimenté toi-même avec ta blondasse de lieutenant ? après tout, de vous deux, c'est elle qui a l'air de porter la culotte…

Je me demande juste quel effet ça fera, maintenant que le pistolet est une partie intégrante de mon corps et non plus un accessoire sur lequel je me projette en esprit. Vu le calibre, pour toi ça sera peut-être juste un peu gros… et peut-être bien que ça tirera quelques rafales de plomb au lieu de semence, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Tu cracheras tes tripes. Et tu me cracheras aussi où se cache ton ignoble petit protégé. Je me demande aussi, ce qu'il pensera de ton corps, quand je te traînerai derrière moi pour aller le tuer. Peut-être que te voir avec tout un tas de jolies plaies béantes et sanglantes, dégoulinantes de rouge chaud lui plaira, qui sait ? Moi en tout cas, je serai aux anges de te voir dans cet état.

Sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé, quand j'ai vu justement, ce rouge liquide et brûlant m'engloutir et me déchirer, à Lior ? Je vous rendrai la pareille, à tous les deux.  
Peut-être même que je profiterai un peu de ces nouvelles bouches que je t'ouvrirai, que je glisserai le métal froid et lisse qui me sert de corps dans ces ouvertures chaudes et moites, creusées directement dans la chair. Kimblee n'avait que deux orifices, mais ils me suffisaient, sais-tu. Il avait des mains habiles et dangereuses, et il m'appartenait. Et par la faute de ton protégé il est mort, anéanti, disparu ; rien ne le remplacera jamais. Même la vengeance ne me le rendra pas. Mais je n'ai plus que ce but pour tenir debout.

Faire partager ma souffrance à ce petit salaud, la décharger sur lui, c'est tout ce qui pourra me calmer. J'amènerai ton cadavre violé et mutilé à Elric, et quand il aura bien plongé dans le désespoir, je le tuerai à son tour.

Je ne suis pas alchimiste, je n'essaierai pas de ramener Kimblee. Mais je me servirai tout de même de vos deux corps pour créer une image du sien. Tu seras superbe avec les yeux crevés, arrachés, remplacés par ceux de cet immonde gamin. Juste dommage pour vous, vous ne serez ni l'un ni l'autre plus en état de le voir…


	19. ArcKim, jeu de pouvoir

**Titre : **_All is fair in love and war_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple : **Frank Archer/Zolf Kimblee  
**Genre : **power play  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#29, « brutal » pour 30 interdits  
**Nombre de mots : **un peu moins de 400

oOo

Rien n'excite plus Frank Archer qu'un beau combat. Zolf Kimblee, dans son amour pour les explosions, n'est pas loin de le rejoindre dans cet avis. Et cet accord, au lieu de les unir, transforme chaque acte d'amour en véritable bataille.  
Ça commence en duel verbal, chacun cherchant à faire prendre à l'autre l'initiative de l'acte même à grand renfort de demi-sous-entendus et d'agaceries.  
_Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par le bout des sentiments, le premier de nous deux qui cède à l'autre est une…_  
Jusqu'à ce que les instincts de l'un – ou des deux - prenne le pas sur le self-control.

Commence alors la lutte pour la dominance. Même leurs baisers et leurs caresses sont brutaux. Il n'est pas rare que des coups et des morsures soient échangés dans le feu de l'action.  
Ils se pressent l'un l'autre, sans un mot, poussant de temps à autre grognements et sifflements étouffés.  
Quand l'un arrive à acculer l'autre, à le retourner sur le bureau ou le faire agenouiller devant lui, ils considèrent qu'il a gagné, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là pour autant.  
Qui des deux procurera à l'autre le plus de plaisir, qui des deux se laissera emporter le premier sous les assauts de son partenaire?

C'est une véritable chasse, qui s'ensuit, une course aux trouvailles des points secrets et des meilleures manières d'en jouer. Ils ne ménagent jamais leurs efforts, se donnent toujours à fond et prennent tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

La victoire n'est pas seulement de jouir de l'autre, mais d'en tirer le maximum. Donner autant, voire plus, qu'ils prennent chacun. Ça n'est ni de la générosité, ni une histoire d'échange équivalent – l'un comme l'autre se moquent éperdument de cette fadaise - juste une affaire d'orgueil.  
C'est un rêve, pour l'un comme l'autre, de voir un jour son partenaire le supplier pour encore un peu plus. Mais à raisonner ainsi, aucun ne fera jamais un tel plaisir à l'autre.

L'un dans l'autre, ils s'y retrouvent gagnants tous les deux. Et perdants. Quelle que soit l'issue de leurs petites joutes amoureuses, le résultat est le même : même s'ils ne s'abaisseront jamais à l'avouer, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et en voudront _toujours_ plus encore.  
Leur amour est une jungle, un duel, un combat à mort, et aucun n'acceptera de le laisser achever de si tôt.


	20. Kimblee, goût au massacre

**Titre** : il y a pris goût  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Ça esquisse un sourire sadique. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un sourire sadique s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Kimblee alors qu'il s'apprête à démolir ses cibles avec joie. Quelque chose a sauté dans sa tête. Au début, il faisait son travail avec professionnalisme, tout sérieux. Puis avec plaisir, satisfait de ses résultats. Et maintenant, avec une méchanceté délirante.

Il ne se contente plus de raser les bâtiments stratégiques le plus vite possible : il en tue aussi les occupants de façon spectaculaire.  
Les mêmes mains qui quelque temps auparavant étaient tendues en toute honnêteté à ses collègues et ses subordonnés apportent maintenant non seulement la mort mais aussi les pires souffrances.


	21. Kimblee et anonyme, démonstration

**Titre** : attends un peu de voir...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Kimblee et un soldat anonyme  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Enfin, vous pourriez faire exploser quelque chose avec ça!" » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Vous pourriez faire exploser quelque chose avec ça ? demande une bleusaille incrédule.

Il ne met pas d'irrespect dans sa question, mais son manque de confiance pique l'orgueil de Kimblee. C'est vrai, pour qui n'a pas de grandes connaissances en chimie, l'amas de matières hétéroclites rassemblé ne paie pas de mine.

L'Alchimiste Écarlate se fend d'un grand sourire et se met en devoir de démontrer à l'assistance combien l'ignorance mais aussi l'innocence peuvent se révéler dangereuses. Extraire les composés dans des proportions bien précises et lancer très exactement la réaction voulue, n'est pas un jeu d'enfant : c'est du grand art.


End file.
